


Before It’s Too Late

by TheaterDiva92



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Gun Violence, Handcuffs, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Restraints, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whumptober 2020, kidnapped May parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterDiva92/pseuds/TheaterDiva92
Summary: Tony should have known Thaddeus Ross was up to no good when he hadn’t heard from the man in a while. The Accords were being revised, he and Pepper were engaged, and he and the kid were bonding over lab nights and hero training. Everything was going great.Then Tony got a package delivered to him in the middle of the night. Now he has to race against the clock to save Peter and his Aunt from a crazed man who wants nothing more than to have all the heros of the world under his thumb, starting with the little onsie clad hero from Queens that Tony is so fond of.AKA:My version of the Whumptober 2020 challenge. Each prompt is a chapter
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Thaddeus Ross, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Thaddeus Ross & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1: Waking up restrained

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The sound was so faint that Peter barely registered it as he was trying to wake himself up.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Was that the sink in the bathroom? He could have _sworn_ the landlord had it fixed like 2 weeks ago.

_Drip_

_Drip_

He felt himself stiffen in pain as he tried to stretch. The boy wasn’t too concerned though; must not have completely healed from last night’s patrol yet; he thought. Thankful for the small excuse to stay in bed for just another 5 more minutes. Come to think of it, he didn’t hear his alarm yet this morning, and even though he hadn’t bothered opening his eyes, yet he could tell it was still dark outside. What’s the harm in sleeping for a few more minutes? He groaned as he twisted around and tried to find a more comfortable position, frowning as he registered the uncomfortable surface he was laying on.

_My bed wasn't this bad yesterday, was it?_

As he was changing positions, he heard clanging as he was moving his hands and feet. He shifted his arms and legs slightly, only to hear the sound again and realized something must be on his wrists and ankles.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_…….WHAT THE FUCK???_

Peter’s eyes bolted open and he shot up into a sitting position. He fought through the grogginess he was still feeling and forced himself to focus. First thing he did was look to his hands and feet and saw they were both covered in cuffs. He tried to pull them off but to his shock and horror they wouldn’t budge. _Damn it Damn it! DAMN IT!_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Frantically, he looked around the room only to find he was in some sort of cold dark room and he was laying in the corner on the hard floor. His cuffs- _shackles-_ his mind unhelpfully supplied- were attached to the wall behind him. Peter squinted his eyes as he tried to examine the chains that were holding him captive and pulled on the chains with more force than a normal teenager should have.

The chains wouldn’t budge.

_The chains wouldn’t. Budge._

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Peter’s heart dropped into his stomach. Those chains should’ve come straight off the walls when he pulled on them; but it didn’t look like it did _anything_ , he didn’t even make a pull in the metal. That- that was _very_ terrifying. That meant these weren’t just ordinary chains. Faintly, he remembered something Mr. Stark had said to him once when they had their lab nights about the metal used to make Captain America’s shield. He told him it was made from Vibranium and it was the strongest and _rarest_ metal in the world. The only metal known to be able to hold a enhanced human captive.

His heart started to pound in his chest. Regular creepy people wouldn’t have Vibranium metal on hand for just _anybody_. But clearly these were professionals who tracked him down, who had drugs strong enough to be able to knock him out long enough to be able to capture him and take him to their Evil Lair. Those types creepy people _would_ have it for him; for _Spiderman_.

_Oh Shit,_ he thought _this is really happening._ Someone found out he was Spiderman and kidnapped him and now he’s in their creepy Dungeon of Doom waiting for them to come and- and experiment on him, or on his _brain!_ They-they could try and make him lay eggs or-or brainwash him and make him into a weapon!

While he was freaking himself out thinking about what his kidnappers were going to do to him, he heard a door open and then close on the other side of the room. Peter pushed himself into the corner of the wall as he heard multiple footsteps coming his way. Faintly he could make out three figures in the darkness of the room, coming to a stop just meters away from where he was sitting on the floor. They stared him down with a sickening look of triumph that made Peter’s stomach coil.

The man in the middle of the group spoke up and Peter had failed to hide a flinch at the sound. “Well Good Evening Mr. Parker. It’s a pleasure to finally get to meet you.”

Peter looked to the man who spoke, he looked familiar, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. “Wh-who are you? Why am I here?”

The man instantly scowled as if offended by the words. “ _Who am I?_ Who am-“ the man sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was then Peter noticed the man was wearing a suit, it looked nowhere near the high quality of Mr. Stark’s suits but it didn’t look like it was just from a fancy department store at the mall either. “I must say Mr. Parker, I’ve heard much about your intelligence from my sources. I’m rather disappointed that you don’t know who I am.”

_Sources? So this creepy guy has been spying on me. Stalker._

  
Before Peter could quirk his lips at his mind's feeble attempt of a joke, the man spoke again. “I am Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross.”

The teen blanched, what little trace of humor he had gone. _Secretary of- Holy Cow, that explains how he has the Vibranium then.._

Ross continued. "You see Mr. Parker, I know all about how you were in Germany when you and Stark failed to capture both Rogers and Barnes. While I had the other criminals contained, they were quite vocal about you."

_Woah the other Avengers were talking about me? That's so cool._

Ross must have been able to see the excitement on Peter’s face, because he continued. "About how much of a nuisance you were to them. How you fought against them yet, you didn't even sign the accords yourself."

_Ouch_ Peter deflated. That hurt more than expected. While they were all on different sides of the fight he had hoped they at least respected him for being able to stand his own against them all. They may have disagreed, but he had still admired them as Earths mightiest heroes that he grew up with. But it looked like they didn't share the same feeling.

Ross continued "Of course after I caught wind of your existence, I started a search for you. I was quite surprised to find all your information practically fell into my lap rather quickly." He sneered at the teen while the men at his sides snickered like it was some joke.

Peter winced at the man's words. With the way Ross spoke it was as if he was mocking Peter’s ability to keep his identity a secret. Mr. Stark would be disappointed with him. His mentor talked to him about how to keep his secret identity after the incident with the Vulture and then when May caught him after he forgot to shut the d-

_MAY!_

Peter tried to stand himself up but found that he couldn't due to the length of the chains. _"May,_ where's May? Where's my Aunt? Is she okay?"

Ross turned to his men and nodded at the other side of the room he waited until they both walked away until he spoke. “It's funny how you would mention her now,"

Peter looked at him in confusion. What _does that even mean?_

The man continued. "You will be able to see for yourself in just a moment how she is. Now back to the matter at hand. As you are a minor, Mr. Parker that does leave problems in regards to the Sokovia Accords."

The change in subject caught Peter off guard. He wanted to make sure his Aunt was safe _now;_ but Secretary Ross seemed to have other plans. And he didn't exactly have much of a say with his position being the captive now did he? "But Mr. Stark said I didn't have to sign until I was 18."

Secretary Ross pursed his lips into a thin line. "That doesn't mean you can go gallivanting around Queens New York completely unchecked and without any form of accountability until then!"

Peter had to stop himself from curling into a small ball at the man's tone. He wasn't some _baby,_ he was Spiderman! "Mr. Stark _does_ hold me accountable though! _And_ I haven't even done anything _wrong!"_

Secretary Ross put his hands on his hips as if he were to scold Peter for talking out of term. "I see, and the Washington Monument just so happened to get damaged all on its own? Or the Staten Island Ferry just magically split in half on its own accord? Or how about how a plane crashed down onto a beach just 200 yards away from Coney Island where hundreds of civilians were attending a night out. How about the millions of dollars in property damage you've caused since you started your late night vigilanting?

Peter fought down the feeling of guilt that was bubbling to the surface at the reminder of those incidences."Mr. Stark-"

Secretary Ross didn't let him finish. _"Tony Stark_ acts like he is much more important than he actually is; but he is still just a private citizen and is NOT who you answer to! The taxpayers of New York-"

But Peter cut him off. "Isn't Mr. Stark a taxpayer too? And didn't he give money to pay for those damages?" He asked a little snarkily. 

Whatever Peter wanted to say after died on his lips as Secretary Ross gave him a nasty glare. _"Don't. Test. Me. Parker._ As I was saying, the Taxpayers of New York deal with the damages and the Government is tasked with the responsibility to fix those damages. And make no mistake _Mr._ Parker _I. Am. The. Government."_

"So am I here because I'm in trouble then? Have I been arrested? If I'm arrested then you didn't read me my Miranda rights. We learned about that in school, in the Supreme Court's Ruling of Miranda Vs. Arizona where if someone is arrested then they-

_"Enough!"_

Peter snapped his mouth shut as the man glowered at him. He didn't want to admit it but the man staring him down as he was stuck sitting on the floor was very unnerving. "You are here because you are a enhanced individual who is gallivanting around New York, who _didn't_ sign the Accords and with _no one_ holding you accountable! Unless you sign the current version of the Sokovia Accords you must be kept contained away from civilization because you are a danger to others."

"But Mr. Stark said changes were being made to the Accords and because I'm a minor I-"

But Secretary Ross cut him off. "The Accords will NO _T_ be changing, they have been agreed upon by the 117 countries of the United Nations and will be put into effect immediately. Because you are a minor, you need a parent or guardian to sign with you. As you have no parents and no uncle, your current guardian would have to co-sign, your beloved _Aunt May_ to be exact."

Peter’s eyes shut tight as the lights were abruptly turned on flooding the area with bright white light. It was then that the teen saw they were not alone. There, on the other side of the room was another person chained up to the wall not unlike him. Someone with _very familiar_ mixed matched pajamas.

_NO! Nononononononononono Please not May NO!_

One of the men that came in with Ross was standing over his Aunt's limp body with a grin that chilled Peter to the bone. Before Peter could say anything, the man kicked her hard in the ribs, startling her awake and gasping for breath.

Peter tugged as hard as he could on the chains _"DON'T TOUCH HER! LET HER GO PLEASE! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"_

The man kicked her again in the stomach and Peter saw red.

"LET HER GO! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

At the sound of Peter's voice May abruptly turned to him and Peter watched as her face turned white. She swiveled her head to Ross and let out a shuddering breath. _"Wha- where- you-"_

Secretary Ross held out his arms in a grand gesture as if he were inviting them into his home. "Ah May! How nice of you to join us!"

May tried to sit up and back away from the man that kicked her but he pulled her up from ground by her hair. Peter growled at the man.

Ross continued like nothing was wrong. "I was just talking to your nephew here about his vigilanting all over the Queens area. I'm sure you know _all_ about it already."

Peter winced as May blanched at the man's words; she hadn't known about Spiderman for long and was still not fully on board with him donning the suit to go and fight crime. Mr. Stark had sat with her to try and defuse her anger at her nephew putting himself in danger every night and was very vocal about Peter’s involvement in the dangerous streets of New York. While she made it clear she wasn't happy with Peter being Spiderman she still kept his secret and made him promise to be as safe as possible while out on patrol. To have Ross throw in her face Peter’s alter ego would only add salt to the wound of May not only not being in the loop but also not being careful enough with his secret identity that caused them to be in this situation in the first place.

May pursed her lips at the man and Peter could tell she was livid. She didn’t say anything though as the man continued. "We were just discussing the dangers he was getting himself and the people of New York into and how he is not being held accountable for his actions. Which as I'm sure you may know from watching the news, can be easily fixed right here and now."

Peter watched as May's jaw twitched in the man's hold on her hair. She didn’t look like she was surprised with the request but she sure as hell wasn't happy about it either. "He's not going to be signing _anything."_

Peter was surprised that Ross didn't seem fazed in the least at his Aunt's exclamation. In fact, he _grinned._

"I see I'm going to have to resort to other methods to get the both of you to comply with the law. No matter though, for now you both will stay here until the Accords have been signed by the both of you or you retire from your late night vigilanting effective immediately. I'll give you two some time to discuss before I come back."

The man holding May’s hair used his leverage on her to shove her harshly to the ground before meeting Ross over at the exit with his other henchman. The lights were abruptly shut back off and Ross and his men left to the screams of both Aunt and Nephew begging for them to let them go.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_


	2. My Way or the Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 Manhandled, forced to their knees, held at gunpoint

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

“ _Damn it Dum-E,_ My wrench doesn't go in my _Coffee!_ Look at that spill!” Tony Stark exclaimed from where he was running suit diagnostics on the other side of the lab.

The robot whirled sadly by the counter as it tried to get a rag and put it on the mess to clean it up, effectively making the man drop his work and run to the bot.

"No, NO! Just- put the rag down and back away slowly- NO! NOT THERE-"

_CRASH_

_"Fuck."_

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose as the bot whirled around the mess of papers and various tools that were knocked off his work table and now spread all over the floor. "I'm sure the local college would love you as a donation to their robotics department. That or I'm sure the kid would _love_ to have you as a roommate. Just gotta convince Aunt Hottie you come as a peace offering and not as a paperweight."

At the mention of Peter, Dum-E whirled around the lab in excitement and woke U up; thus upsetting the mechanic further. The two bots started to spin in circles around each other clearly excited about being up so late at night.

"No, Nope! That's it! It's bedtime for all robots. Dum-E, I know I told you you can stay up later tonight to help me; but that was before you tried to poison me by using my oil covered tools as a coffee stirrer."

Dum-E whirled sadly as the two bots slowly went back to their charging stations. Tony sighed deeply and set about rearranging the table Dum-E knocked over. He didn't get far in the clean up before FRIDAY spoke up.

“Boss, a package for you has been delivered to the front gate.”

Tony raised a eyebrow as he grabbed a stack of papers from the floor. Package? _Isn’t it too late for the delivery guy to be out?_ “FRIDAY who’s sending a package at 11 O'clock at night?”

“It’s 2:08 Wednesday morning Boss. It is currently 58 Degrees outside and-"

The mechanic waved off the rest of the outside update once she told him the time. _2AM? I should have sent Dum-E off for bed- **charging station** \- hours ago. _Tony shook his head at the slip up and furrowed his eyebrows as he finally glanced at the clock Pepper made him put down here. _Back to the point; it's too early for the delivery guy then._ "Check the surveillance outside the gates, find out who left the package."

As FRIDAY was doing her task, Tony set about cleaning up the mess Dum-E caused when he knocked into his work bench. In little to no time at all, the AI came back with news. "There is no video surveillance of the package being dropped off. It was left by the gate but has no return address."

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. Well _if this mysterious package wasn't suspicious before..._

"Is anyone else in the compound aware of this package?"

"No Boss. Most staff have gone home for the night and both Ms. Boss and Colonel Rhodes have gone to bed. The closest person to the front gate is Blake Tomber from custodial and he is waxing floors in the lobby tonight.

Tony pulled up the video feed of the perimeter. "Tell Mr. Timber¹ he is free to go tonight. Have him leave out the back and inform him he will get paid for his entire shift plus a bonus for working even later than _me._ Also, leave a message for his direct supervisor that I was the one that sent him home due to unforeseen circumstances and he can come back at a later time to finish the floors."

"Done."

Tony picked up the rest of the mess off the floor and went over to his screens to pull up his security footage. "Pull up video feed of the grounds all around the compound and scan the package FRIDAY, let me know if there are any explosives or anything threatening. Make sure to keep tabs on him when he leaves, make sure he doesn't become the unfortunate victim of 'accident' before he gets home."

“On it.”

Tony pulled up the video of the floor tech and watched as he got in his car and left the grounds before pulling up the feed on the front gate where his mystery package was waiting for him. “There are no explosives inside the package boss. The package contents appear to be photographs, a phone, and what looks to be Mr. Parker's webslingers.

Ice cold dread dropped in the pit of the man's stomach at the AI's monotone voice. He did _not_ hear that correctly. _Nope,_ no he didn’t. Not a chance, FRIDAY must be malfunctioning, or he must be getting old and did not hear correctly. Rhodey and the Kid will never let him live it down.

His inner monologue didn't relieve the fear beginning to ebb up into his being as he sent another order to his AI "Send Mark 70 to go grab the package and Pull up the scan on monitor 3." 

Immediately, the scan pulled up on his closest monitor and he took a look at the contents of the package. From there Tony could see his fears come to life that it _wasn't_ a error and FRIDAY was accurate in her scan. From the other monitor he saw Mark 70 pick up the medium sized box and quickly turned around to come back to the lab.

"Open the window FRI." He said tersly. Before he even finished his sentence; the window was opened and the Mark 70 suit was already coming in quick to the lab. Tony quickly grabbed his screwdriver off the desk and met the suit halfway. Without any prompting the suit handed over the box to its creator. "Thanks, head back outside and do a perimeter check of the grounds. Check for any suspicious persons, cars, trucks, motorcycles, fuck; even _drones._ Anything that could have left this here and leave without a trace."

The suit turned and flew back out the window and into the sky to complete its task. Tony wasted no time and brought the box back over to his table while using the screwdriver to stab the box roughly through the tape and ripped it open; hoping against hope that FRIDAY'S scanners were indeed malfunctioning or this was all some elaborate prank by the kid.

_if it was, then he was in SO much trouble.._ _._

_It wasn't a prank._

Tony's stomach dropped as he pulled out the first thing he got his hands on; the kid's webshooters; from the box. His hands shook as he inspected the craftmanship of the shooters, they weren't the ones he and Peter had been constructing in the lab together, or even the ones that came with the suit that he gave Peter. No, these were from his first suit, the onesie that Tony hated the kid had been using before he had made him a upgrade; a _safer_ upgrade. The only things missing from this pair of webshooters were the webfluid that Tony _always_ not-so-subtlety made sure that Peter had enough of before _every patrol._ Tony inspected the cartridge holders only to discover that they were not empty, and that a small note was tucked inside. Tony quickly tore at the cannister and grabbed the small note that was rolled into the space. opening it up his heart hammered faster in chest when he saw handwriting that was _most definitely_ not Peter's.

_Stark,_

_Found these at a interesting little 'hole in the wall' in Queens' . It was a nice little 'humble abode' as the low class would say, but the people were great! I'm sure you've been there before Stark. The young 'boy' here has been quite vocal about you. It's almost endearing if you both weren't such a torn in my side. No matter; while you were busy trying to undo all my hard work, I've been striving to make things right. All you have to do now is comply to the law and no harm will come to your precious little 'experiment' that you have running around and destroying Queens. In the meantime, please hold on to these until you get further instruction. Oh and Stark, don't worry if I put you on hold. I've been a bit busy as you can see from the pictures enclosed._

Tony threw the note to the ground and tore into the box. There was only one person who could have written that note, but he refused to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Ross wanted Spiderman. He made sure to keep Spiderman out of the big stuff; much to the dismay of the kid. He and Rhodey were finalizing the revised addition of the Accords, he already had 86 of the countries on board with the revised laws all they needed to do was present the new additions and changes to the UN before it went into international law. The UN had been unanimous in eliminating Ross's involvement of the new Accords. After seeing footage (provided by a anonymous source) of the inhumane way Earth once mightiest heroes were being treated in the raft, the UN made the decision in removing the Secretary from the Accords committee due to bias against mutants and superhumans. Ross couldn't _do anything_ with the new Accords, Tony made sure of it. He and Rhodey were the ones working on the Revised Accords and at this point in the game, and only he and Rhodey could change the Accords before bringing them to the UN for approval.

The next thing he got his hands on that he pulled out of the box was the phone FRIDAY scanned for. It wasn't just _any_ phone though, it was Peter’s phone. The same phone Tony's been wanting to upgrade to a Starkphone for _months_ that May had been adamant that his phone was perfectly fine and he didn't _need_ a new one. He grabbed at the rest of the items in the box. The photographs. If there was any sliver of hope left that Peter was safe in his apartment and this was all some elaborate prank was gone once he took a look at the photos in the box.

From the first picture alone Tony felt a fire hot pit enrage in his stomach as he saw Peter in his apartment; clearly drugged up, with a man in a ski mask towering over him as he hunched over the table. he flipped through to the next photo to see both Peter _and_ May both handcuffed and in the back of a truck; from what Tony could gather, it looked like they drugged May as well but she wasn't as out of it as Peter was as she was shoved into the truck next to her nephew. The next photo he flipped to showed May face down on the ground and chained up to a wall. Her face was out of view but It was clear she was unconscious by the uncomfortable position her body was left in. It was with the next and last photo that Tony turned to when noticed his hands were shaking. In the last photo was Peter, laying on the same dirty floor chained up to another wall; awake, but clearly fighting the drugs still lingering in his system. He had a bruise under his right eye in the picture that he was _sure_ he didn't see in the other two he was in and was being held up by the back of his hoodie from what looked to be the same ski mask _Ass_ who was holding a gun to his head. 

Tony let out a animalistic growl in the back of his throat. _He's going to die first._ He threw the photos on the table and kicked over the nearby chair. 

_Damn it!_ How could he have been so _stupid!_ Peter was supposed to be at home. Blissfully asleep in his the comfort of his own room in his Aunt's apartment. The only worry he should be having should be about his upcoming Spanish test next week he'd been studying like _crazy_ for. He's supposed to have his phone on his charger, right next to his bed so he could hear the alarm in the morning. _Not who the fuck knows where_ with a _asshole_ who has a vendetta against him and his past friends. 

He grabbed at his phone and Dialed Happy. While the phone was ringing he turned up to the ceiling and spoke to FRIDAY. "Get me into the surveillance system for the Parkers apartment complex and from the surrounding cameras from a 30 mile radius! Show me anything unusual that happened between when the kid came home and now."

The phone went to voice mail the first time and Tony almost lost it. Just as he was about to re-dial his forehead of security's number, a call from said man came through. Tony quickly answered the call to his friend's groggy voice on the other end. "I hope you didn't call me thinking it was day time Tony, I thought Pepper-"

"Hap! I need you to go to the Kid's apartment. _Now."_

That shut up the man on the line quickly. "Wha- why? Where is he?" From his end of the line he could hear Happy get up from what he would assume to be his bed and start to pull open drawers. "He ended his patrol _hours ago._ He left me a long message all about how he saved a cat from getting hit by a car-"

_"Hap."_

"-and how he returned it to this little girl who wouldn't stop thanking him, and how it ended up being a girl from school's little sister and-"

_"Happy!"_

"What?" Hogan replied as Tony heard him grab his keys off the counter and close the door.

"The Kid's missing Hap, him and his Aunt. You're the closest one to his place that I trust. Check the apartment, see what you can find out."

"Wait a sec Tony- When you say _missing,_ you mean-"

Tony ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Missing, as in _taken, kidnapped._ It doesn't _matter!_ What matters is he's _gone_ and he's not in bed- or in his apartment where he's _supposed_ to be!"

The sound of a car engine turned on and revved up let Tony know Happy was on his way and by the sound of it, was gonna break a lot of speeding limits to get there fast. "Alright, Alright, sorry Boss, I'll be there in 15. I'll let you know as soon as I get there and if I find anything I'll call."

The mechanic huffed a sigh of relief and mumbled a quick thanks before hanging up the phone. Once he did FRIDAY immediately pulled up the surveillance video she picked up on the closest screen to him and started to play it. It was the hallway in the Parkers apartment complex. The very same hallway Tony used when picking up the Kid for Lab days and walking him back up to his apartment when it was too late at night, much to Peter's mortification and stubborn mumbling of. _I'm fine Mr. Stark, Spiderman here, remember?_ The time stamp read 9:46PM When the door to the Parker Apartment swung open and 7 figures came stumbling into the frame. 

Tony's vision went red when he saw 2 figures in ski masks roughly holding up a limp handcuffed Peter by the arms as his head lolled backwards and forwards in a way that made Tony's neck ache just by watching him. He growled as he watched the men knock the boy around as they carried him out of the building, they didn't seem to care whether or not Peter was knocked around like he was just some object and not a helpless kid that should for all intents and purposes be sleeping or at least getting ready for bed at that time.

The 3 other figures in ski masks seemed to be giving a handcuffed May the same treatment from behind. However; Instead of being completely knocked out like her nephew, May showed signs that she was a least somewhat aware as the men roughly yanked her down the steps and out of the building. Once outside, FRIDAY switched the cameras over what looked to be the outside footage from the building across the street. From that camera Tony could see May clearly stumbling to keep on her feet as they tossed her nephew into a black truck with covered up plates. Once she saw Peter get tossed into the black truck, May started to put up more of a struggle. Her efforts proved to be futile as she was unceremoniously tossed into the back of the truck as well.

Once both Aunt and Nephew were in the truck one of the men pulled out what could only be the camera that took the photos for him and snapped a quick shot, before slamming the door on May who was trying to fight to get out of the truck. Tony watched as the others got into the front of the truck and sped off down the road, before FRIDAY cut off the feed. _"What the Fuck FRIDAY?_ get me the footage of them getting away!"

"I'm sorry Boss," and she did sound absolutely remorseful. "That's all the footage I could find regarding Mr. Parker and his Aunt. The truck doesn't show up again in any camera feeds in the 30 mile radius or even when I extend it to a 40 mile radius."

"Then change it 50 miles! _FUCK_ check 100 miles Damnit! There is no way this truck is able to get away, _completely untraceable,_ in 4 fucking hours with the smartest fucking AI in the world tracking it down."

His hands were shaking. No, his whole body was shaking, and he couldn't _breathe._ There's no way he could have failed the Parkers _this_ badly. He did _everything_ , he kept the kid away from anything too big to draw attention, he would walk the kid up to his apartment when it was late, he made sure the kid made it home on time for his curfew, put every safety mechanism _he could think of_ in a suit that would notify him in a heartbeat if Peter was in danger. He was working on a protein bar that helped with his metabolism (which would be going a lot smoother if the big guy was here.) Fuck, he was even opening up a space for May in the Avengers medbay so she didn't have to work so many hours just to put food on the table. How could it have possibly all be turned to _shit_ in 4 hours?

When FRIDAY came back with negative results again, Tony felt his knees buckle from under him as he crashed onto the floor.

"Boss, your heartrate has been accelerating to dangerous levels and you are showing symptoms of a panic attack. Alerting Ms. Boss and Colonel Rhodes now."

Tony disregarded the alert and forced himself up with the table. "Scan for prints on everything I got from these assholes; The box, the phone, the letter, the photos and the webshooters!" He pulled over the chair he knocked over and brought it over to the table were he laid everything out for FRIDAY to get a accurate scan. It didn't take long for FRIDAY to get the results; but when she did, Tony felt his every fear come to life.

_Joseph Greller._

_Kathleen Sparr._

_Al Milgrom._

_Margaret Smith._

_Thaddeus Ross._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Originally; Tony said Blake Tomber's name correctly. But autocorrect decided to change his name to Timber when Tony says it. I looked at it and decided to keep it as is because it's such a Tony thing to do. Was it absolutely necessary to inform you about this? Not exactly, but I thought it was pretty funny.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, and feedback always very welcome. :)


End file.
